1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to image processing technology, and particularly to a system and method for merging separated pixel blocks into an integral image of an object.
2. Description of Related Art
Noise may be filtered from an image using a number of known methods. One method filters pixels in the image whose difference value of red, green, and blue (RGB) is less than a preset value. Another method sharpens the image firstly, then, filters the pixels in the sharpened image whose difference value of RGB is less than the preset value. However, the above-mentioned two methods may divide an object in the image into a plurality of separated pixel blocks. Therefore, prompt and accurate method of merging the separated pixel blocks into an integral image is desired.